piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
2006 Dinoco 400
The 2006 Dinoco 400 is known for Lightning McQueen getting his first Piston Cup as well as eight racers announcing their retirements. This was also the last Dinoco 400, before it was renamed Dinoco Light 350 one year later. Transcript LIGHTNING MCQUEEN FOR THE WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Darrell: AND HE HAS DONE IT! IT'S LIGHTNING MCQUEEN FOR THE WIN!!! Bob: LIGHTNING MCQUEEN WINS THE 2006 PISTON CUP!!!!!!!!!!!! (Terry, Larry and Henry pass through the speedway) LIghtning: YESS!!!!!!!!! DOC! MATER! I DID IT! I ACTUALLY FREAKING DID IT!! I WON MY FIRST PISTON CUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Doc: Great job kid! Mater: WOOOOOO BUDDY! YOU DID IT! YOU WON!!! YEAH! WOO HOO!! Darrell: AND THE ENTIRE COUNTRY CELEBRATES THE EPIC WIN OF LIGHTNING MCQUEEN! WE EXPECT MANY MORE TO COME!!!! Bob: YEAHHHH! Let's now go down to Kori to interview Lightning getting his first Piston Cup to be continued by Ruby (I need transcript please! I don't wanna do it and you better do it) Farewell Eight Racers Kori (almost crying): We have some sad news. A total of eight racers have announced their retirements. I will interview them about why they retired. We say goodbye to Brush, James, Chuck, Manny, Rusty, Davey, Aiken and Haul. Brush: You know I am gonna miss racing. I have known this generation for about 20 years but just seeing Lightning and Cal do so well has convinced me it's time. The new generation is coming. James: I'm the second oldest racer on the field but will I ever be known. PLEASE TELL BE I WILL BE KNOWN (cries)! I DON'T WANNA BE KNOWN AS A MAGNET FACE!!!!!!!! Kori: Oh well James. You won some races in your career! Chuck: That crash in 2005 damaged me. I could not race as good so I decided to retire. Manny: Yeah what Brush said is right I really think you should expect more of us to retire soon because of this new generation of stock cars. Kori(starts to cry): I see. I'm gonna miss this generation. Manny: Yeah me too. Rusty: I have been racing since 1984 part time which is when Candyman crashed and now it's (Serbia Strong) 2006! TWENTY TWO (Dolphin Censor) YEARS!!!! I sure had a great career but Its time for me to retire. Kori(crying): I don't know. Davey: Just seeing so many retire just made me want to retire I guess. KorI(crying): Aiken! I never thought you would retire why are you retiring just three years after your rookie year. Aiken: My performances have not been very good lately so I just decided to end my Piston Cup career here and go back to CARCA. Kori(crying): Oh well at least you are still racing. HAUL INNGAS! I AM GONNA MISS YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO FREAKING MUCH!! (bawls) YOU WERE ONE OF MY FAVORITE RACERS! Haul: It's ok Kori. Rusty and Brush are my best friends and after they announced their retirements I felt it was time. My son Liam also wants to race. (Kori hugs Inngas, soon she stops bawling) Kori(sniffs): So that's eight racers retiring. I pray that not many racers retire next year. Manny: I can't promise that. It certainly seems like the new generation is coming as I said. You can make friends with the new stock cars. Kori: Ok you are right. Back to you Bob. Bob: Well all we can say is that 2007 is sure gonna be different. With eight racers gone we wonder who will replace them as the new generation is starting to clearly come in. (End of Transcript) Category:Historic Races